


Why Did The chicken Cross The Road

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-23
Updated: 1999-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser's answer to that perennial question...





	Why Did The chicken Cross The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Why Did The Chicken Cross The Road?

# Why Did The Chicken Cross The Road?

Having seen, recently, a list of various responses to said question (which I won't reprint here), I decided to add one other. Elyse, lovely person that she is, suggested I post it here. So, here 'tis. 

Ray Vecchio: Why did the chicken cross the road? 

Benton Fraser: You see, Ray, this indentation indicates that the chicken began its cross road trip right here, approximately 7.4 meters from the last mileage post. The indentation would be consistent with a chicken of approximately 12.9 pounds. As you can also see, as the chicken began its crossing, it skipped onto one foot here . . . and again here. This is, in fact, an Andalusian Mountain Yellow, the only breed of fowl to do that sort of a jump. Very unusual to find a specimen of that type at this altitude. 

Ray Vecchio: Benny, all I want to know is WHY the chicken crossed the road. 

Fraser: Ray, that's what I'm getting at. The Andalusian Mountain Yellow has no natural predators in this area so that eliminates the possibility of fear being the chicken's motivation. And given the depth of indentation of the toes, this is a mature, egg bearing chicken capable of producing up to 5 large eggs per day. Now take a look at this dirt . . . 

Vecchio: Benny, never mind. 

Fraser: But Ray, I thought it was imperative that we investigate the motivational attitudes of this poultry to determine . . . 

Vecchio: Benny, NEVER MIND. (He stands up and leaves.) 

Fraser, raising one eyebrow: Oh, well, Ray, if you put it that way . . . 

Carol Cricow 

carol@yujean.com 


End file.
